Théo ou le vrai paladin
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Os Aventures] Comment devenir paladin quand on est Inquisiteur ? Et bin, on demande à Théo ! Vu comment il change en ce moment, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il est un truc de louche la-dessous...Enfin, ça peut pas être si terrible, si...?


_**Yellow. Petite idée qui traîne. C'est Bob aussi, avec ses superbes répliques hyper badass…Les idées pullulent à chaque coin de phrases**_

 _ **Comment résistez, dîtes-le moi ? ( Et non je ne suis pas morte, juste sortie d'une semaine de fou. Pour eux que ça intéresserait, l'Oiseau du Paradis arrive bientôt)**_

 **Micka : Tu arrêtes de noter ses phrases ?**

Moran : T'écoutes plus l'émission ?

 _Blanche * sourit * : Tu résisteras jamais même sourde et aveugle tu les entendrais par télépathie…_

 _ **Je continuerais donc d'être l'esclave du beau parler de Bob, jusqu'à la fin des temps…**_

 _Blanche : Erhm…Mouais, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde sa langue oui…_

 _ *** regard suspicieux * Pardon ? Blanche, de quoi parles tu, je te prie ?**_

 _Blanche * se lève de son siège * : Je dois y aller. A plus ! * s'enfuit * Blanche y va arriver quoi à Bob ! Reviens ! * part à sa poursuite *_

 _ **Aventures n'est pas à moi, les personnages étant jalousement garder par les Greniers, Bob Lennon, et le maître des dindons Krayn le grand. Le Cratère, tous les pnj qui y résidant et la petite fille qui est vivante/morte/tétraplégique/fantôme sont la propriété du Mj des Mj, Mayhar.**_

 _ **Fierté mal placée**_

« Mais bordel Théo, t'es devenu un vrai paladin ma parole? Je suis tellement fier de toi ! »

Cette phrase avait failli faire saigner les oreilles de Théo tant il la savait fausse. Allongé par terre, le paladin grogna, incapable de dormir. En route depuis déjà plusieurs jours vers le bastion de ces enfo*rés d'Intendants, le groupe campait paisiblement au bord d'un charmant ruisseau. La journée de marche avait épuisé ses compagnons, et le ronflement de Grunleck emplissait l'air nocturne.

Théo n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'endormir. Les paroles de Bob tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait bien besoin d'ouvrir sa grande gueule lui ! Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait retenu de l'assommer.

« Mais non sombre abruti, t'y est pas du tout ! jura l'ancien Inquisiteur en pensés. Son regard haineux se posa sur le demi-reptile qui bavait sur le sol nom loin, enroulé dans une couverture deux fois plus grande que lui. Mais quel c*n !

Un bruit fit (presque ) sursauter le paladin énervé. Se redressant sur les coudes, il scruta d'un air très suspicieux les jeunes arbres qui les entouraient. Son sixième sens de paladin lui hurlait qu'il avait un truc pas net dans les fourrées.

Un sourire presque sadique s'étira sur le visage de Théo, cachée par l'obscurité de la nuit. Enfin, il allait pouvoir massacrer deux ou trois pauvres paysans du coin pour se défouler. Par Euthanasie, ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas attaquer sans réfléchir des innocents ? Bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Tirant silencieusement son épée, l'homme se dirigea à pas d'Eden vers la source du léger froufroutement d'herbes qu'il percevait. Encore un peu…un peu plus près…Il pouvait presque voir le visage de celui qui allait luis servir de défouloir…

Dans un mouvement fluide, il abattit son épée sur l'homme qui avait eu le malheur de tomber sur le paladin le plus Inquisiteur du Cratère.

« Théo, fit la voix de sentor de son mentor, en voyant l'épée le traverser de part en part. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

« Tu ne dois pas attaquer quiconque croise ton chemin, je l'ai déjà dit ! sermonna Victor. Et puis, franchement, c'est puéril d'essayer de me tuer, je suis déjà mort, et puis tu pourrais faire au moins semblant d'être content de me voir, et puis…

Enseveli sous un déluge ininterrompu de paroles, Théo, assis sur l'herbe à côté d'une douce silhouette fantomatique, avait très envie de s'empaler lui-même sur son épée tant la migraine qui faisait vombrir sa tête lui était insupportable. Des semaines. Des tonnes et des tonnes de semaines qu'il devait sans cesse supporter le revenant intempestif. Soi-disant que celui-ci voulait reprendre son « éducation complètement bâclée à cause de ton fichu caractère ». Et que pour ça, il fallait qu'il reste dans le monde terrestre.

« Théo, tu m'écoutes au moins ? fit le fantôme en fronçant ses sourcils d'ectoplasme .

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais…Sinon, je vais rester encore plus longtemps tu sais.

\- Eh bin tant pis, soupira le paladin et se relevant doucement.

\- Où va tu jeune homme ! J'en ai as finis avec toi ! s'écria aussitôt l'irascible personnage.

\- Et bien moi chuis crevé, alors on en discute après que j'ai pioncé un peu, tu veux.

Sur ses douces paroles, Théo traîna son épée et sa carcasse vers sa couchette. Il s'y allongea bruyamment, et dans un énième soupir, tourna son regard implorant vers le ciel, dans une prière muette on pouvait entendre encore les charmantes remontrances de son mentor décédé, que la supplique de son élève n'avait pas le moins du monde calmer. Théo allait encore une fois devoir se comporter en paladin, et non en Inquisiteur, le lendemain. Sous peine que le fantôme vienne de nouveau assaillir ses rêves et ses journées…

Pourquoi moi Euthanasie ? Pourquoi moi ?!


End file.
